Barriers
by Snowbird1
Summary: This is Kai/Rei yaoi story! There is some Ty/Max in the later chaps. I will accept bad aswell as good reviews so PLEASE review!
1. Default Chapter

Barriers  
  
  
  
Kai walked into the room him and Rei were sharing. Rei was sitting on his bed in his boxers. He was looking at Kai strangly. Kai just continued to walk in the room towards the changing screen. He undressed keeping his boxers on. He came out noticing Rei was still looking at him. Kai laid down on his bed when Rei spoke up.  
  
"Do you even wash your face?" "Of coarse I wash my face I'm not dirty!" "Well then do you paint your face right after? You do know paint's not good for the skin, right?" "I don't paint my face! Now go to sleep!"  
  
"But Kai if you don't paint your face, what are those?" "What are what?" "Those blue triangles on the sides of your face." "None of your business!"  
  
Rei got of his bed and sat on Kai's. He placed his hand on Kai's shoulder. Eyes serious and caring as he spoke softly.  
  
"It's ok Kai you can tell me I wont laugh." "Whatever"  
  
Kai turned away from Rei. Rei didn't leave but insisted with that soft caring voice. The voice that was slowly breaking down Kai's barriers.  
  
"Please tell me." "They're tatoos. Are you satisfied?" "Tatoos why would you choose that for a tatoo?" "I didn't, now go to sleep."  
  
Rei laid down beside Kai. He was looking Kai straight in the face.  
  
"Who did?"  
  
Rei placed a hand on the side of Kai's tatooed face. Running his fingers over the blue marks. Kai started to feel warm. He closed his eyes 'What's wrong with me?'  
  
"My Grandfather"  
  
Rei looked like he was about to cry. Kai went to cup Rei's cheek but stopped himself. 'What's wrong with me. This is Rei, just one of the idiots of the team. right? Then why I'm I not stopping him?'  
  
"Why would he do such a creul thing?" "I made a mistake, this was my punishment." "It must have been a big mistake "Whatever"  
  
Kai turned his body away from Rei. He needed to get himself together. He needed to think straight. Rei definetly wasn't helping that. Rei moved up behind Kai. He drapped his arm over Kai's chest. Kai tensed but felt oddly comfortable 'What's going on with me? Am I losing my touch or do I like Rei? No I don't care for anyone!Then why do you feel all warm and fuzzy knowing he's here with you? Screw it I'll sleep tonight and worry tomorrow.'  
  
"Goodnight Kai." "Goodnight Rei." 


	2. The Clearing

Kai woke up. He felt warm. He went to push the covers off, but there weren't any. Instead he found a pair of arms around he's chest. He's eyes widen as he looked over his shoulder to see Rei. Rei was basically purring into Kai's back. A glint of a fang showing through he parted lips. 'FANG!?! He's like a human cat! My lil' kitty. WAIT, what are you thinking!!' Kai quickly got out of the bed and grabbed a towel. Before leaving the room Kai looked back at the sleeping form of Rei. Shaking his head he rushed to the washroom to have a shower.  
  
Rei woke up. Frowning at the fact Kai left him. He grabbed Kai's pillow thinking he may come back. Though he doubted that he would.  
  
Kai walked out of the washroom. He was clean, dry and dressed. He debated on going back to Rei and eating. Kai shook his head 'I don't want Rei'. Kai decided eating was the right choice. Kai walked out to the kitchen. Only to be greeted by one mess and one eating baka. Kai crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the door frame. He was hungry but he wasn't going admit that.  
  
"Tyson! What is this mess!" Tyson looked up from his bowl of over flowing cereal. He glared at Kai and started talking to him with his mouth full.  
  
"Well goodmorning Mr. Sourpants!" Kai turned away in disgust of Tyson's poor manors.  
  
"Hn, I want this clean by the time I get back! OR ELSE!" With that Kai left the kitchen. He walked into the living room to watch some T.V. He walked in and saw Kenny and Max watching Teletubies. 'Is Rei the only sane one? No Rei is just as insane as the rest of them'. Kai shook his head to clear his thoughts as he walked up to the two boys. "Kenny, don't you have some blades to fix." "Um...uh...yeah Kai..I'll just...get right on that." With that said Kenny got up and dashed to his room. Max glared at Kai. "You don't have be so mean Kai!" "Hn, I think that shit is getting to your brain!" Max's eyes starting to water. Kai quickly turned and left. Maybe he'd be able to practice with Dranzer outside. Kai walked out the patio doors. Out into the beautiful morning. He looked around the yard to see if any one was out here. Well the coast was clear so he changed his mind. Instead of blading he'd lay down in the clearing in the woods up ahead. Kai started he's walk at a brisk pace.  
  
***  
  
Kai laid down in the sunfilled clearing. The grass was long and a perfect green. There was a little lake just beside where he was laying. He closed his eyes. Not planning to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (sorry for jipping on this scene but idk how far you can go on PG-13)~*~*~*  
  
Golden eyes fixed on his. Soft hands caressed his body. Long black silken strands of hair tickled his heated flesh. Two cat like fang grazed across his chest. Rei was on him. Rei was pleasuring him. The knowledge of this brought him even closer to his climax....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"REI..." Kai slowly opened his eyes. The sun burning into them, clearing away his dream state haze. He looked down at the mess he made. He growled 'Now I dreaming of him! This is wrong! Rei is a guy! I'm not gay! am I? NO I'M NOT'. Kai quickly striped off his clothes. Revealing a muscular body, bronzed to perfection. He stretched, the muscles tensing. He then jump into the cold lake to wash himself off.  
  
Rei watched Kai wash his body. It was making him even harder than he already was. 'First seeing him please himself, then knowing he was thinking of me, now seeing his naked body dripping wet! This is too much!' Rei whimpered. Kai looked up, he thought he heard something. He saw what caused it. Rei was leaning up aganist a tree breathing heavily. Kai looked down Rei clothed body. Seeing he was pleasuring himself shocked the hell out of Kai. 'Why is he doing that here? Is he doing it because me *smiles*! No!!'.  
  
"Kkkkaaaiiiii, please I need you" Kai looked at Rei. He lost control of his body and ran out of the water. Running over to Rei.........  
  
Please review and tell me how far you can go in PG-13. Thanx 


	3. The Clearing 2

Running over to Rei's panting form. He kneeled down infront of Rei lust filled his vision. He quickly ripped the clothes off of Rei's body. He pulled Rei's hand away and replaced it with his own. He started pumping him slowy. His lips planting kisses on Rei's inner thighs. Rei was moaning above him. Bucking his hips into Kai's hand. Kai decided he wanted more from Rei. He took his hand away from Rei's shaft. Rei went to whimper from the loss. He didn't manage to as a new sensation hit him. Kai swallowed Rei whole. Humming deep in his throat. The vibrations striking Rei with so much force his knees buckled. Kai caught Rei and helped him lean back against the wall. He was sucking him now. Long, strong sucks that made Rei scream. Kai let his hands do some work. They slid up Rei's beautiful abs. Running higher to his heaving chest. He thubbed over the nipples he found there. Rei gasped the touch sending shocks down to his groin. Kai alternated from humming to sucking on Rei's penis. As he alternated rubbing and pinching Rei's now hard buds. Rei was in heaven. He was so close.  
  
"KAI! REI! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Realization struck Kai. He was pleasuring Rei. 'I have to get away, far away!'. Kai released Rei's shuddering body and ran to his clothes. He ran with them into the woods.  
  
"HELLO GUYS ARE YOU OUT HERE?"  
  
Rei was still hard and full of pain. He pumped himself a few times. Releasing helped him get rid of a minor pain. The pain in his heart wouldn't leave. He grabbed his clothes and put them on. That was all he could do before colasping onto the ground. Tears stung his eyes. He weeped hard 'How could he do that? How could he be so mean? How...?'  
  
"Hey guys I found Rei!"  
  
Tyson rushed up to Rei. He kneeled down to the sobbing boy.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?"  
  
Rei couldn't answer and didn't want to. Kenny and Max kneeled down to Rei. They wrapped their arms around him.  
  
***  
  
Kai was running through the woods. He stopped to catch his breath and to get dressed. 'You like Rei! You just left him there! You ASSHOLE!'. Kai began to cry knowing what he just did. He quickly shook his head and began to run full force through the woods winding paths.  
  
***  
  
Rei sat in the kitchen. A plate of food in front of him. He wasn't hungry. He didn't want food. He didn't want his friends acting all sweet. He didn't want Kai. No that's wrong, he did want Kai. He wanted him so bad. But he needed Kai to want him first. Kai didn't come home after the incident. It was getting dark out. Rei was worried.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
  
  
Sorry this was a short chapter. I hope you liked it though. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Lost and Found

***  
  
It started to rain. The water soaked through Kai's clothes. Kai was still running. Running from his problems. But his problems ran along side him. He saw a bench up ahead and decided he should rest. The bench was covered with water. Kai debated about sitting on it before realizing he was already wet so it didn't matter. He sat there, on a bench in an empty park.  
  
***  
  
Rei laid on his bed. He was realing over what had happen that day. He heard the raindrops pattering against his window. He looked over at the other bed in the room. It was neatly made showing no signs of life. His heart wrenched. He ached for Kai. He looked out the window one last time. -I need to find him!-. He got up and grabbed two coats from the closet. He quietly sneaked out of his room and out of the house. He started running hoping that he was heading the right way.  
  
***  
  
Hours had past and Kai was still sitting on the bench. His face was in his hands. The rain had gotten worse. Now a wind was blowing. The wind tore thourgh Kai's wet clothes. He was chilled to the bone. -I have to get out of the rain! But I have nowhere to go.- He started to cry. His tears mixing with the raindrops.  
  
Rei saw someone sitting on a bench just up ahead of him. -Please be Kai, Please be Kai...- Rei put on an extra boost of speed as he ran up to the person. As he got closer he saw that is was Kai. Kai's clothes were matted to his body. His hair soaked and flat. Rei gulped and slid onto the bench next to Kai.  
  
"Um...Hi Kai."  
  
Kai looked up slowly. He saw Rei sitting there -He came out here...for me...after all I did..- "Hi."  
  
"Here." Rei held out a coat to Kai. Kai just placed his head back in his hands. Rei quickly placed the coat around Kai's shoulders. -This is it.- He wrapped his arms around Kai.  
  
"Please come back to me, Please." Rei knew he sounded pathetic and didn't care he needed Kai and he needed to show him that.  
  
Kai looked up and turned his head to face Rei. "You deserve better...better than me." Rei looked Kai straight in the eye. "Don't talk like that. I don't want anyone else. I want you!" Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around Rei. "Then let's go home." They walked back to the house. Rei curled into Kai -This is right.-  
  
***  
  
They walked into the door of the house. The guys were standing there looking at them. Rei gulped -Will Kai leave me because of them?- Kai squeezed Rei and walked passed the guys to their room.  
  
"Um so does this mean you'll stay with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK! now get changed into some dry close before you get really sick."  
  
Kai grinned. He slowly peeled away his wet shirt. His chest glistened from the water. Rei stood staring at him. He audiably gulped. Kai's grin grew bigger. As he reached down to pull off his pants...  
  
  
  
Hehe Tell me what you thought. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Jealousy

Kai grinned. He slowly peeled away his wet shirt. His chest glistened from the water. Rei stood staring at him. He audiably gulped. Kai's grin grew bigger. As he reached down to pull off his pants...  
  
Tyson burst down the bedroom door. Max and Kenny following closly behind. Tyson started yelling before noticing his surrounding  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KAI! YOU COULD'VE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW! THEN YOU COME BACK AND..."  
  
Tyson looked at Kai's half naked body and his breath caught in his throat. He looked to Rei and Rei had his eyes glued to the gorgeous boy in front of him. He turned to the others Kenny was gone and Max was standing there with a bit of drool hanging out the corner of his mouth. Tyson was furious that Max was drooling over Kai. He pushed Max outside and closed the door. He looked back at Kai. Kai was smiling.  
  
"Little jealous Tyson? Looks like Max likes me better than you."  
  
"You...You...Your gonna regret you sida that!"  
  
Tyson ran up to Kai. Fists held out in front of him. Kai put his arms out and stopped tyson by holind him by his shoulders. But Tyson was to angry. He pushed Kai's arms in and started punching Kai. Kai did the only thing he could without hurting Tyson. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson and pulled him into his chest. This way Tyson wouldn't be able to hurt him.  
  
Tyson was blushing badly. Kai skin was soft to touch. It smelled great. Tyson was enjoying the closness. He was so close he could hear Kai's heart beat.  
  
Rei snapped out of his daydream. Reality came to him quickly. Kai was hugging Tyson. 'He...He's cheating on me!'  
  
"KAI HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU, YOU DUMPED ME FOR...FOR TYSON!"  
  
"WHAT! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"  
  
Kai let go of tyson and ran up to Rei.  
  
"Rei, he was trying to hurt me so I held him so he couldn't."  
  
"That's not what it looked like!"  
  
"But that's truly what happened. Besides your way better then him!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Kai!"  
  
Rei embraced Kai. 'He didn't dump me!'  
  
"Um well I'm gonna leave now."  
  
Tyson didn't even wait to hear a goodbye and ran out the door. Max was sitting there against the wall.  
  
"Tyson are you mad at me?"  
  
He looked up at Tyson with big blue eyes. Tyson bent down and kissed him on the forhead.  
  
"Of coarse not Maxy."  
  
Max smiled and wrapped his arms around his love.  
  
***  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE !!! REVIEW ! 


	6. Let me watch

Tyson closed the door to his Maxie's room. He made sure to lock it. Max was sitting on the bed. He had already stripped and was looking hungrily at Tyson. 'Come on Ty! What's taking you so long!' Tyson turned and looked at Max. A smile playing on his features. He shed his way to baggy clothes. He's lean muscular body now out in the open. This was a sight only Max could see. To see the real form of Tyson. His Tyson.  
  
Tyson shifted Max so that he was laying on the bed. He climbed on top of Max. Lowering his head. He captured Max lips. He pushed them apart with his tongue demanding enterence. They battled for dominance for a minute. Before Max gave in as usual. Tyson's arms were tracing lines on Max's sides. Max let out a small moan.  
  
He was getting hard already. He just couldn't help it. Tyson just seemed to turn him on. He was just perfect. Loving, caring, and sexy. But that's just to name a few. All of a sudden Tyson climbed off the bed.  
  
I climbed off of Max. I wanted to see something...different then usual. I hope Maxie will play along. I sat in the chair facing the bed. I stared at the beauty that was my lover. His eyes were still closed. Lips parted, head lifted trying to find me. His eyes opened a crack then grew wide seeing I wasn't there. He looked to the door it still had the chain on it. Meaning I didn't go out the door. He looked the other way and stared at me.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Maxie I want you to show me what you do to pleasure yourself."  
  
Max blinked a few times at this. Why did Tyson want me to pleasure myself. The whole point of being together is to pleasure each other. Right?  
  
"Well Max."  
  
"Um...ok..."  
  
Max looked down and closed his eyes. He was picturing what he thought they should've been doing. He grabbed his cock and slowly started to pump himself. As the image intensified so did his pace. His other hand traveled down. It started playing with his balls.  
  
I looked at my angel. This was more fulfilling then I had imagined. He's hands stroking himself. His lips parted. I moan passing through them. I was stroking myself. How couldn't I. He was just gorgeous. And this was just erotic.  
  
I could feel myself reaching my climax. I slowed down my strokes. Holding it off. Teasing myself. I whimpered. I opened my eyes to see Tyson. I saw him staring at me. His eyes glazed. His hand stroking himself absently. I shut my eyes. I couldn't hold on any longer. I orgasmed screaming out his name. I heard my name being yelled by Tyson. I wanted to see his face but my eyelids were to heavy to open.  
  
Tyson sat back in the chair. Chest heaving. He looked at Max who collapsed on the bed. He dragged himself off of the chair. He moved to the bed. Laying down he pulled Max to him.  
  
Max smiled feeling the familiar warmth of his lover. He couldn't complain too much. But next time Tyson was preforming for him. He smiled and snuggled deeper into Tyson.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile... in Rei's room...  
  
  
  
I know, I know. It's a Kai/Rei fic but I just couldn't resist. So now it's a Kai/Rei, Max/Tyson. Please don't hate me! PLEASE REVIEW! You know the drill, any review is greatly appreciated! SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Rei's room

Meanwhile... in Rei's room...  
  
  
  
"Kai...?"  
  
Kai smiled at Rei. He was gonna have fun playing with his little kitten. He had Rei's wrists and ankles cuffed to the corner posts of his bed. He looks delicious. The moonlight playing across his bare skin. His muscles rippling as he pulled at his restraints. His lips pouted. Unsure of what I'm thinking. Don't worry I'll make sure you like it. I leaned down and captured his pouted lips in a gentle kiss. I sat up and grabbed a black scarf off of the night table. Your eyes widened as I placed it around your head. Blocking your sight. Too bad that means I can't see your gorgeous eyes while I pleasure you. But it's worth it. I'll make it worth it.  
  
  
  
I was scared. I knew Kai wouldn't hurt me. But just the fact I can't move, is kind of disturbing. Not too metion he tied a scarf around my eyes. So now I can't even see what's going on. I can't see him. I don't like this....well maybe....I can feel his finger running down my torso. I move, well as much as I can, into his touch. But as fast as it came it left. I went to complain but I new sensation hit me. Something cold and wet was circling my navel.  
  
  
  
I grabbed an ice cube from the bowl I brought in earlier. I circled it around Rei navel. I slowly dragged it up his abs. I lifted the cube away and leaned down. I blew a steady jet of air across the wet patches. I heard you moaning above me. Little goosebumps popped up from Rei's soft skin. I placed the ice cube on your thigh. Running it along the inner side. I stretched my body so that my head was at your chiseled chest. I bent over one of your nipples and bit it lightly. The ice was now running over your other thigh. My tongue was lapping at the teeth marks I made. You were whimpering. I grinned...  
  
  
  
I was lost. It felt so good. I couldn't focus on what was what. The cold between my legs was driving me nuts. It was so close to my manhood my breath was hitching. Then another sensation. Pain with pleasure all towards one of my nipples. I was whimpering. I was lost in feeling.  
  
  
  
I sat up, the ice had melted. I choose to move forward with my little torture. I grabbed to gloves off of the table. The one was made out of black silk. The other was balck rubber with little grips on it. I slid them onto my hands. I smiled at Rei. I took the silk glove and run in across his nipple. He cooed out my name.  
  
  
  
Something soft touched my chest. Cooling the heat that was consuming me. I cooed out Kai's name. I was enjoying the gentlness so much I almost jumped out of my skin when something else touched me. It was ruff. I could tell it had bumps on it. Kai was rubbing the material over my nipple ruffly. It was an odd sort of feeling. I hurt but was extremly erotic. My one side developed in gentleness while the other was being rubbed away. I couldn't focus on one. The feelings mixed together. I was in heaven.  
  
  
  
I lifted the slik hand away. Quickly grabbing a ice cube and placing it in my mouth. I put the hand back on Rei's chest before he could moan at the loss. I sucked greedily on the ice cube. My tongue going numb at the coldness. I leaned my head down. I licked across Rei's lips. I pulled away just as he lifted to reach me. I moved my hands away from Rei's chest. I quickly wrapped my fingers around his erection. Rubber grinding around the base. Silk sliding over the tip. Rei was bucking into my hand greedily. I let him. Until I decided that I wanted to do more. I moved and licked the tip of his cock. My tongue a cold as ice, sizzled against the heated flesh.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
I moved the rubber down. Grabbing his balls a rubbing the hard. My mouth of ice now cover half of Rei while the silk slid across the rest. Rei was shaking. I knew he was close so I stopped my movements.  
  
"Please...."  
  
  
  
I was so close why did he stop me from my release! I felt so good. Cold, soft and ruff. I loved it. This was the best feeling I had ever had. I needed to cum badly. But that...that bastard stopped. I whimpered.  
  
  
  
I smiled up at Rei. I think I'll let him cum but that doesn't mean this will be over. Not at all. My grin turned evil. I started rubbing and sucking as hard and ruff as possible. You screamed. Your seed flowing down my throat. I quickly drank it all up. After it was gone a sat up and took off the gloves and placed them on the table. I took the scarf away from your eyes. Your eyes were glowing with lust. You looked up at me.  
  
"I love you Kai."  
  
"I love you kitten."  
  
"Um can you uncuff me now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not done yet."  
  
***  
  
  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Kai's fun

Rei stared at Kai in disbelief.  
  
"Your...your not?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
  
I grinned at you. You looked so lost kitten. So adorable. And you were all mine. Now I was going to prove that. I turned away from you. Grabbing the vibrating cock ring I bought earlier. I placed it on my cock. I kept it turned off. I picked up the scarf and turned back to you. I held the scarf up to you.  
  
"Kai? Can I...watch this time?"  
  
You were giving me a sad puppy dog face. I guess I should let you watch this time. I did want to see your eyes. Fine, no blindfold. I placed the scarf back on the table.  
  
"Thanks Kai."  
  
I grinned evily at you. Your uncovered eyes showed fear. That would change shortly. I moved between your legs. I sat on my knees and reached down for your limp cock. I grabbed it in one hand. Slowly stroking it.  
  
I placed two of my fingers in my mouth. I covered them in saliva. Taking them out of my mouth I brought one down to your tight hole. Slowly I pushed it in.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"Shh...just relax."  
  
I started stroking your cock faster. Distracting you. My finger was moving in and out of you. I added my other finger. Now two fingers were scissoring you. Spreading and preparing you. You seemed relaxed. I'm glad because I don't want to hurt you. I want you to feel blinding pleasure.  
  
I moved up a bit. Holding my cock infront of your hole. In one swift movement my fingers were out and replaced with my cock. I plunged into you to the hilt. You gasped. I held still waiting for you to adjust to my size. You started squiming. I took this as your que to start moving. I pulled out of you and dove back in. It was the sweetest feeling. Being inside you.  
  
I turned on the vibrating cock ring on. I knew I couldn't cum with it on. So I didn't worry too much. But both sensation were driving me wild. I dove into you and stayed there. The cock ring vibrating around your hole.  
  
"Oh...Kai!"  
  
You started bucking against me. I rotated my hips. Moving my cock within you.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
I hit your prostate. You were pulling against your bindings. Bucking wildy. I kept brushing past it. Keep the vibrator against your hole. I quickly pumped your erect cock. Rolling your balls with my other hand. Your head was lolling from side to side. I stared at your angelic face contort with pleasure. God you were beautiful.  
  
"KKAAII!"  
  
You came into my hand. Seeing you were still lost in your pleasure. I quickly pulled out of you. Shutting off the cock ring and throwing it to the floor. I dove back in you. You cried out. I hastily pumped into you. Reaching my climax almost imediately. I came deep within you. My world went white.  
  
"REI!"  
  
When the world came back in focus. I saw that you had passed out from exertion. I pulled out of you. Feeling the cold air of the room. I groaned. I untied all the chains holding you quickly. Laying down beside you. Pulling your sleeping form toward me. My eyes closed. Sleep claiming me.  
  
***  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	9. goodmorning

Kai awoke feeling warm and tingly. He was laying on his back with a weight on top of him. Lifting his head he found Rei laying on him. Kai went to wrap his arms around his love but found he was un able. He turned his he to the side to see that the chains that held Rei were now holding him. -Shit-. Kai didn't like feeling vunerable. He whimpered softly.  
  
Rei was resting on top of his chained koi. He opened his eyes when he heard a soft whimper. Rei looked up and smiled at Kai. Kai's eyes were dark with fear. Rei slithered his body higher. He kissed Kai lightly on the lips. He leaned back.  
  
"Goodmorning Kai!"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"You see I thought I'd repay you for your kindness last night."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't worry I enjoyed myself. So I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now what do you want for breakfast? Your going to need all your strentgh to get through today."  
  
"How's pancakes."  
  
Rei rolled off of Kai. Standing he smiled down at Kai. He wasn't about to let Kai loose. But he couldn't really feed him while he was laying down. Shrugging to himself he grabbed his housecoat and headed towards the door.  
  
"Rei!?"  
  
"Yes Kai."  
  
"Aren't you forgeting something."  
  
"Um....Oh do you want butter on your pancakes?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
With that Rei left the room to plan out with the others what was to happen with Kai today. 


	10. Begining

Rei went back into his room. With a tray of pancakes sitting on his hand. Kai glared at him as he walked in. Rei just smiled and set the food on the bedside table and cut a piece of pancake. He held the piece to Kai's mouth and Kai glared even harder but opened his mouth anyway. Soon the pancakes were gone. Rei smiled and grabbed the blindfold that Kai used on him the night before. Grinning wildly he placed it over Kai's eyes.  
  
"Rei! What are you doing!"  
  
"Don't worry Kai. Just enjoy yourself."  
  
Rei walked to the bedroom door and let Tyson and Max in. Rei had to stop himself from laughing. The boys jaws were nearly on the floor at the sight of a naked Kai bound and blindfolded. Rei tapped Max on the shoulder and he moved up to the bed.  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ok so Max will go first." Rei said.  
  
Max blushed and nodded.  
  
"Now I do have a couple rules about this. No one is allowed to claim him. You my fuck him but you cannot cum inside of him. Understand?"  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"The other is you cannot talk. You may moan but no words. Understand?"  
  
Again both boys agreed.  
  
PRESENT TIME  
Max was at the edge of the bed that Kai was tied to. Climbing onto it he sat between Kai's spread legs. Tentitive fingers gliding along Kai's legs. Getting more relaxed Max grasped Kai's penis. Kai gasped. That sound had an amazing effect on Max's arousal. Hardening at the thought of Kai liking his touch. Max started to slowly stroke Kai. Then leaned down from the waist and licked the tip of it. Max moaned just from the taste of it. Greedily he gulped the rest down. Sucking it hard from the base. Kai was moaning loudly above while Max's sounds of joy shuddered through his groin. 


	11. A little citrus fun

Max slurped up all of Kai's release. He moved and sat back on his haunches and looked to Rei and Tyson. Rei and Tyson in a heated embrace. Tyson held Rei against the wall next to the doorway with one hand. Tyson's other hand encircled Rei's inflamed member. Rei had both his hands around Tyson's cock. Tyson's mouth was crushed against Rei's. Max already overheated was trying to keep from spilling right then. He was glad that the boys exploded on each other shortly after he spotted them. Tyson fell against Rei. While Rei winked at Max over Tyson's shoulder. Max's arousal was dripping profusely. He sat between Kai's legs looking up at Kai. He was debating on how to relieve himself. He wanted to feel he had power over Kai. Yet, he was not positive he wanted that he want to fuck him considering Rei's warning about cumming inside of Kai. He settled for a nice blowjob from that luscious mouth of Kai's.  
  
Max moved so he straddle Kai's waist. He then slid up Kai's heated form. He stopped when he sat over the very top of his chest. He grabbed his cock gasping lightly at the simple touch. He moved the appendage to Kai's lips. Kai's tongue poked out past his lips catching a drop of cum. Kai opened his mouth in a wide circle and let Max shove his manhood into him. Kai latched onto Max and sucked for all he was worth. Max fell back against Kai. He turned he head and found Kai erection before him. Kai was lifting and dropping his head saving Max from doing any work. Max leaned over a bit and licked at Kai's cock. Kai moaned and sucked a little harder. Max groaned his vision blurring. He raised his hand, gripped Kai's member, and stroked it roughly while he lapped at the base of it. Kai's next moan sent Max over the edge. He spilled his hot liquid down Kai's throat and soon Kai came as well. Max could not move he was too blown away. Rei walked over to Max and tapped him on the forehead. Max opened his glazed eyes and looked at Rei. Rei simply motioned Max to get off Kai. With some wobbling Max succeeded. When he stood from the bed, he all but collapsed onto Rei. 


	12. Dream

Tyson grinned and strutted over to Kai's sweat slicked body. He did not climb on the bed. He did not want Kai to know what was coming to him. Tyson leaned down holding his breath, as his face became inches away from Kai's spent cock. Opening his mouth Tyson poked out his tongue and licked up Kai's penis. Kai moaned and Tyson smiled and lifted he head a little, as he spoke.  
  
"You sound so pretty Kai Kai"  
  
..............  
  
Kai jumped up in his bed screaming. Rei who was curled up on top of Kai fell to the floor with a thud. Kai stopped screaming and jumped on top of Rei who was sprawled on the floor. Kai grabbed Rei's shoulders and started shaking him.  
  
"How could you do that to me! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE A WHORE!"  
  
Rei just stared up at Kai confused at why he was yelling at him. Treating Kai like a whore? When had that happened?  
  
"I thought you loved me Rei!! But I guess it was all a lie so you could use me like the bladebreakers sex toy!"  
  
At this Kai got up and ran into the bathroom that was attached to their room and locked the door. Rei sat up slowly going over what Kai had yelled.  
  
"Sex toy???"  
  
Rei's mind cleared and realized that Kai doubted his love for him. He got up and raced to the bathroom door and tried to open it only to find the door locked. He started banging on the door and heard Kai's voice yelled weakly through the door.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Rei pleaded back "Kai I don't know what you're talking about. I love you and I would never treat you like a whore."  
  
Kai cried through the door "Then why did you. How could you let them touch me?!?!?!"  
  
Rei's eyebrow rose "Let who touch you?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know REI!"  
  
"Kai I honestly have no clue about what you're talking about."  
  
"Rei are you telling me the truth?"  
  
"Kai I wouldn't lie to you. You have to believe me!"  
  
Kai got up from the bathroom floor and unlocked the door. He opened it and Rei who was leaning on the door fell in. Rei jumped up and dusted himself off. He then pulled Kai to him in a warm embrace. Rei had never seen Kai so upset. Tears poured down Kai's tattooed cheeks a small whimper came from his throat as he clung to Rei. Rei lead them back into the bedroom and to the bed. He laid down and let Kai curl around him. Rei stroked Kai's unruly hair as Kai calmed down. Kai sobs stopped and he whispered to Rei.  
  
"You mean it was all a dream?"  
  
"Yes Kai."  
  
"Rei it felt soo real. Too real."  
  
"Kai I don't understand. Do you think you could tell me about your dream?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Kai then proceeded to tell Rei his dream. He told all about how it started with Rei tying him too the bed. Rei smiled at the though at him dominating Kai but as Kai continued Rei's smile was wiped away. Kai told of how Rei made the bet with Tyson and Max and how he let Max have his way with him as Rei played with Tyson. He then said how Tyson was about to do the same when he woke up screaming. Rei's face was contorted with pure horror.  
  
"I PLAYED WITH TYSON!!!"  
  
"Rei this is not about you so could you focus on me."  
  
"THAT'S DISGUSTING! HOW COULD YOU THINK OF ME WITH, WITH TYSON!"  
  
Kai sat up and slapped Rei across the face. Rei shook his head.  
  
"Sorry about that but it is rather disgusting."  
  
"I know, how about the fact that I.I.I sucked Max's cock. Now that's disgusting."  
  
"HAHA yours is way worse."  
  
Rei started laughing and had to sit up to breathe. Kai glared at him. Still laughing Rei put a hand on Kai's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.  
  
"Your going to be fine Kai it was just a dream."  
  
"More like a nightmare!" 


	13. Haaaaaaaaaaappy!

Hello,  
  
This is snowbird. I want you all to know that there is more to this story. It will not be updated for a week or two because I'm going away for my BIRTHDAY. I just noticed how many reviews there are to this fic! 98!!!! OMG THAT'S ALMOST 100! All it needs is two. If you send them you could think of them as birthday presents to me ^_^! Lol now I'm just being annoying. Anyways I want to thank you all for reading this story and I revised it b/c there was A LOT of mistakes in it. But to put them up would mean erasing all of your lovely reviews and there is NO WAY I'm going to do that! Lol I hope you don't mind waiting for the next chap and I hope you enjoy it when it comes out.  
  
THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toodles,  
  
Snowbird 


	14. Breakfast

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND WELL WISHES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai and Rei walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw that Tyson and Max were up and already there.  
  
~~~~  
  
Problem being they were not eating breakfast. Tyson had Max bent over the kitchen table. Tyson was kneeling on the ground and was licking Max's puckered entrance. Kai and Rei saw this clearly since they were seeing this from the side. Rei looked at the two hungrily. He quickly stripped off his clothes and walked up behind Tyson. Tyson looked up and to see Rei standing there with an erection. Tyson grinned, moved his face from Max's sweet ass, and guided Rei large penis to Max's anus. Rei thrusted into Max hole greedily. Max yelped at the intrusion but quickly started moaning as Rei hit his prostate. Tyson spread Rei's and Max's legs apart and sat between them. His tongue licked Max's entrance again and the cock that was embedded in it. Tyson started to pump his hard length as he licked up to Rei's balls. After covering them with saliva, he popped one into his mouth and suckled it. Rei was lost in pleasure he was moaning incoherently. His hands gripped Max's slim waist as he pounded into him ruthlessly. Max was screaming, as each thrust hit that spot. Tyson raised his arm and ran it up Max's leg until he found Max's erection. He encircled it with his hand as his other hand pleasured himself. Max could not take the added pleasure and came hard. His muscles contracted around Rei and set Rei off the edge. Tyson gave himself a few frenzied strokes and came just after Rei.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kai was blushing hard and a fully clothed Rei beside him laid a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai turned his head and looked straight at Tyson and Max whom were both gobbling down food. Tyson looked up at the blushing and spoke with a mouth full of food.  
  
"What's got into to you Kai?"  
  
Kai looked around on the table and floor there wasn't any sign of what he saw.  
  
Was he dreaming again???? 


	15. Strawberries, Chocolate, and a NEW Inven...

Snowbird: Yes, Kai was dreaming again. Time has gone by and Rei has sent everyone away from the house. Now on with the story.  
  
Rei had done some kinky thinking the past day or so to make up for that wonderful evening Kai gave him. He grabbed a long translucent plastic glass from the top cupboard above the sink. He then turned on the hot water tap and filled the glass three quarters of the way full with warm water. He then pulled a large rubber cap that had a slice in the center and put it over the top of the glass. He turned the glass upside down and smiled when only a few drops came out. He set the glass on the kitchen table and walked out of the room.  
  
He went to his bedroom and grabbed some vanilla scented candles from under the bed. He ran back to the kitchen, set his things on the counter, and went in search for some matches. After trying a few different places, he finally found them and lit the scented candles. Rei then grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard above the sink and set it on the table.  
  
Rei opened the fridge door and checked that the strawberries he had put in there were still there. Thankfully, Tyson had not eaten them. He pulled a bottle of red wine out before closing the door. He glanced at the clock above the window and sighed. Kai would be home in a few minutes. He went and placed the chocolate sauce that was on the counter and put it in the microwave. Setting the timer, he went back to the table and rearranged everything. He took the candles off the table and placed them around the room. He then took the rubber-covered glass and placed it on the counter. Rei opened the bottle of wine and started to fill the wine glass when he heard a key in the front door. Quickly he finished filling the glass and put the wine in the fridge. He ran to the light switch and turned it off as he heard footsteps coming closer. The microwave beeped and Rei ran and pulled out the warmed chocolate sauce. Checking the table as he placed the sauce on it, he realized the strawberries were not out. Frantically he tore open the fridge door and placed the basket of strawberries on the table, as the footsteps grew closer. Taking a deep breath, Rei stood in front of the table wearing only a pair of black silk boxers.  
  
Kai froze in the middle of the kitchen doorway. He saw his lover clad only in black boxers smiling seductively at him. Walking towards Rei Kai noticed the scent of vanilla and the set up on the table. Rei turned slightly, grabbed the glass of wine, and handed it to Kai. Kai took the offered drink and smiled at his koi. As Kai sipped the wine, he felt hands undoing his shirt. Rei reached up, took the glass away from Kai, and set it back on the table.  
  
Rei slid then now unbuttoned shirt off Kai. The shirt dropped to the floor as Kai pulled Rei to him and kissed him passionately. Rei pulled out of the kiss, kneeled down, and started taking off Kai's pants. Kai's pants and boxers soon joined his shirt on the floor. Kai smiled at Rei expecting Rei to toy with him. However, Rei stood and told Kai to lie on the table. Kai did as he was told and laid on the table and was not surprised when Rei straddled him. The cool silk felt pleasant on his skin. Rei smiled and grabbed a strawberry from the basket and dipped it in the chocolate. He held the fruit above Kai's lips and then lowered it. Kai opened his mouth and took a bite out of the tantalizing treat. Rei smiled and tossed the leaf away. Rei then picked up a strawberry bit it then lowered his head and transferred the fruit into Kai's mouth. Rei sat up and dipped his right index finger into the dark sauce. He lightly dragged it across Kai's lips. Kai eagerly opened his mouth and pulled in Rei's digit. Rei gasped softly as Kai treated his finger like a penis, licking up and down it while sucking gently. Rei reluctantly pulled his finger away and dipped it in the chocolate again. This time he trailed the sauce down and around Kai's torso. Rei bent down and licked the chocolate up feeling Kai tense beneath him. Rei licked off all of the sauce except for two hard chocolate buds.  
  
He moved his head to the left and seized the nipple there with his mouth. Kai arched his back left arm holding Rei's head to him. Rei grinned and bit lightly at the hardened flesh. Kai gasped, arm firming his hold on Rei. Rei licked at the sore bud and with his right arm lifted Kai's arm off so he could move. When Kai lost his hold Rei moved in on his nearly neglected nipple. Rei enjoyed this treat as much as the last. When all the chocolate was gone and Kai was lost in pleasure Rei sat up again. This time he grabbed the container of chocolate sauce and tilted it over above Kai's weeping arousal. Kai bucked up in a haze as the warm gooey sauce covered him. Satisfied, Rei set the container down and brought his head down to Kai's erection. Rei licked his lips in anticipation as he gazed at his newfound dessert. He licked up the underside and grinned as his treat twitched in delight. Rei continued to lick up and down Kai's cock until only the head was covered in chocolate. Rei tentatively probed at the slit with his tongue before opening his mouth wide as he engulfed the heated flesh. Rei sucked lightly taunting Kai. He then hummed deeply and was rewarded as Kai came quickly into Rei's warm cavern. Rei licked his lips after swallowing all he could. He sat up and slid off the table. He told Kai to climb off the table then bend over it. As Kai did so Rei went over and took, the rubber covered cup from the counter and brought it over to the bent over Kai. Rei dropped his boxers and stood behind Kai. He grasped Kai's penis and pumped it a few times bringing it back to life. With the cup in his other hand, Rei placed Kai's throbbing cock at the rubber opening. Raising the cup Kai screamed at the new feeling. Kai's cock was surrounded at the base with tight rubber while the rest was covered with warm wet liquid. Rei pulled the glass off then pushed it back on. His pace quickening. Kai was screaming in pleasure as the water swirled around his member. He was almost at his climax when the cup was taken away from him.  
  
Kai whimpered in need as Rei thrusted he chocolate-slicked cock into Kai. Rei moaned as Kai's walls gripped around him. Kai sighed at the penetration and pushed back against Rei's erection. Rei placed Kai's cock in the cup again and plunged into him in time with the cup. Kai fell against the table his arms to weak to hold himself up. The pleasure was too strong and he could not hold on much longer. Rei quickened his pace further as he came to his climax. Kai screamed out Rei's name as he came in the glass. Rei moaned out Kai's name as Kai's walls gripped him as Kai came. Rei's seed filled Kai as Rei collapsed on top of Kai. After the pleasure ebbed away from their eyes Rei pulled out of Kai and took the glass off him. Kai sighed as the cool air of the room hit his limp penis. Rei still in a daze walked around the room and blew out all the candles. He stumbled back to Kai's limp form and pulled him to a standing position. The two then made there way to their bedroom for a long rest. 


	16. Bath Time

Kai slowly woke up to the sunshine that filtered through the window. He felt pleasantly warm and looked down to see his koi sleeping peacefully against his chest. He smiled remembering the wonderful night that Rei had created. He had not given Rei enough credit when it came to sexual matters. Though remembering last night brought him to realize Rei was literally stuck to him. They were both so far gone that they had not cleaned the mess they made of themselves. Kai sighed heavily and started to pull Rei off him. Rei woke up and tried to move his head but found he was stuck. He tentatively called for Kai and was answered with a laugh and two hands pulling his head away from Kai's chest. With a ripping sound that made both boys wince, they were separated.  
  
Kai rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom attached to their room. He went straight to the tub and started filling it up pouring some scented bubble soap into the water. He took three large fluffy towels and a face cloth from the wall closet beside the bathtub. Setting the large towels on the floor and the face cloth on the side of the tub he smiled. Since the tub was nearly full he tested it finding it nice and warm, he shut off the taps and went back into the bedroom.  
  
Rei was starting to fall asleep again when Kai lifted him from the bed and carried him into the bathroom. Rei was set down into the warm water and Kai slid in behind him. Rei smiled thanking the builders of this house for putting in such a large tub. Kai pulled Rei against him and licked behind his ear. Rei purred gently and tensed when felt something rub against his chest. Kai had dunked the face cloth into the soapy water and was sensually rubbing Rei's chest with it. Rei smiled and snuggled against Kai but shifted forward when he started sticking to him. Rei snatched the face cloth out of Kai's hand and swirled around so he kneeled in between Kai's leg facing him. Rei smiled at Kai's slightly shocked look and began to treat Kai the way he had been. Kai relaxed into the touch and was happy to feel clean again. Rei continued to clean Kai. He cleaned his face arms and torso and was now heading towards the semi hard cock that lay within the water's depths. The cloth surrounded Kai's cock and began pumping him. Kai grew hard in seconds but forced Rei away.  
  
Kai did not want to mess up the water so soon so, he told Rei to turn around again and he began to wipe down the boy's back. When he was done, he pulled Rei back against him and began to clean him thoroughly. Rei settled himself against Kai but was forced to sit up again. Kai ripped off the long binding that Rei managed to keep around his beautiful hair. He then used the cloth to dump water onto Rei's head. When that was done, he grabbed Rei's shampoo and started massaging it into his scalp. Rei felt like he was in heaven. He whimpered as Kai pushed him further away and dunked Rei's scalp into the water. Kai was glad the bubbles had disappeared so he could get Rei's hair clean. When Rei's hair was squeaky clean Kai began to quickly wash his wild locks. Rei giggled slightly as Kai dunked his head into the water rubbing his hair roughly to get the shampoo out. Kai emerged hair seemingly long as it flattened around his face. Rei smiled and leaned forward to kiss his innocent looking lover. Kai quickly stuck out his tongue pressing it against Rei's sweet lips. Rei gladly opened his mouth for Kai and the kiss quickly became passionate. Kai grabbed a hold of the face cloth and wrapped it around Rei's cock, rubbing it fiercely. Rei through his head back in pleasure and Kai assaulted the skin that Rei presented to him. Rei was moaning, his hand searching for Kai's arousal. Finding it, he started to stroke it roughly. Water splashed over the tub as the two hit orgasm.  
  
Rei slowly climbed out of the tub pulling Kai along with him. The two grabbed a towel each and began to dry them selves off. Rei tied his towel around his waist and started scrubbing away the water in his hair with the other towel. Kai smiled watching his lover, his own hair was left dripping because he did not care about it. 


	17. Rei's knotty hair

Rei's hair looked like knot heaven. Rei stood in front of the mirror picking up his knotted hair and whimpered. Kai moved behind Rei and wrapped his arms around him. Rei looked in the mirror and could not stop the blush that came to his face. Kai smiling over Rei's shoulder, hairs dripping drops down his body. They looked so sweet together it almost made Rei forget about his hair. Kai moved back, lifted Rei's hair, and frowned at the mass of tangles in it. Rei grabbed his brush and slowly lifted it to his hair dreading the pain that would soon come. Kai grinned as an idea hit him. He took the brush from Rei and steered Rei out of the bathroom back to his bed. Rei sat at the end of the bed, feet dangling over the edge. Kai sat cross-legged behind him. Since Rei's hair was so long, some of it was laying against the bed soaking it. Kai quickly placed the towel Rei was using for his hair under the hair that lay on the bed. Kai started on the left. He gripped a bunch of hair near Rei's scalp in his hand. The other hand was brushing through the many knots in that bunch. Rei whimpered, even though Kai's hand was blocking most of the pain it still hurt. Kai frowned but continued his way through Rei's hair.  
  
After an hour, Rei's hair was knot free. Kai was just running the brush through the silky strands. Rei sighed; the bristles of the brush rubbed his back while Kai brushed his hair. This was the first time anyone had brushed his hair other than his mother way back when. It felt so good that he began to fall asleep. Kai was lost in a world of calm. He had not realized brushing hair was so relaxing.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, both boys were curled against each other on the bed. Kai had a serene look on his face while Rei was grinning ear to ear. Both boys were so far gone that they did not notice max knock on the door.  
  
Max had woke up and went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast before Tyson woke up. He was a little shocked by the odd mess he found. The kitchen table was smeared with chocolate. Candles were scattered everywhere, a half a basket full of strawberries, and there was a cup with a weird looking liquid in it. He did not know what was going on and decided to ask Rei. However, when nobody answered the door he gave up and decided to go back to bed.  
  
Kai stirred out of his slumber and woke Rei up as well. Rei looked dazed but was awake. Kai smiled and asked if Rei would like some breakfast. Rei smiled and went to his dresser looking for a new hair wrap. Kai asked if Rei had a hair tie instead. Rei nodded and Kai told him to bring it and sit back down on the bed. Kai brushed through Rei's hair quickly then split it into three bunches. Kai then began to braid the neko-jin's long hair. When he reached the end, he tied it off with the hair tie. Rei reached for his hair and starred wide eyed at the perfect braid.  
  
"Kai where'd you learn how to braid hair?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
Rei gave Kai a worrying look then stood and headed for the kitchen. When the boys reached the kitchen Rei gasped.  
  
"Shit! I didn't clean anything up!"  
  
Kai laughed and looked at the cup that was now filled with his essence. His cock twitched at the memory. Rei was not even thinking about that he was just worrying about the mess. He ripped up the candles that had melted to whatever they were set on. He ran with the candles to Kai and told him to go and put them in the bedroom. Kai did as he was told and when he came back, he saw Rei sitting in a clean kitchen with a cup of coffee.  
  
***  
  
Rei was panting slightly but grinned widely and asked what was for breakfast. Kai starred dumbfounded for a minute then processed what Rei had asked. The answer was simple.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
Rei giggled, Kai seemed so different after last night. He was sweeter than usually and happy. Rei loved the change and watched Kai idly as he bustled around the kitchen. Footsteps and a groggy moan were heard from just outside the kitchen. A minute later Tyson and Max entered the kitchen. Tyson walked straight to the table and asked for food. However, Max was still at the doorway looking around the kitchen confused.  
  
Rei coughed slightly and Max snapped out of it and sat at the table next to Tyson. 


End file.
